Serafina Riddle and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Forbidden Moons
Summary: She is beyond dark, but then again her soul is doomed to be black as she is Voldemort's daughter. She is the perfect heiress. And now, Serafina is going to have a fun year with some people, friends or foes, within the grounds of Hogwarts. Disclaimer all here: I do NOT own the HP characters, I only own my OCs. By the way, The Vampire Diaries is not going to be a major part in this.
1. Chapter 1

Life isn't easy, even a little girl like me knows this full well. For all those who aren't Muggles, my heritage would surely shock them into very nasty diseases. My father is Tom Marvolo Riddle. What, you don't know him?! Oh well, maybe you know him as You-Know-Who then. 'hears gasps' Or perhaps... Lord Voldemort? 'hears screams' Yes, that's right, I'm the daughter of the Dark Lord. I must also add that my story is not like the hundreds of imaginary ones out there written by other day dreamers. I do not like to defy my father, and I certainly don't agree that he is evil in anyway. After all, 'there is no good or evil, there is only power... And those too weak to seek it.' In other words, he is my biggest idol. A pity, because I don't remember him much, but judging by his photos, he was very, very, _very_ handsome, and I resemble him a great deal. Our hair is the same midnight colour, and our faces are almost exactly alike, both with pale skin and high, proud cheekbones. Our main difference is the eye colour. His eyes were dark, while mine is of a cold sapphire blue, enough to freeze anyone on the spot. Uncle Lucius said... Right, did I mention that I live with the Malfoys (sadly)? After my father's so called 'fall', they are taking good care of me. I was only one then. You may think me emotionless with a heart made of ice, but I truly _love_ my father a great deal. I just don't show my grief and rage, showing emotions is a weakness, and I hate being weak. But there isn't one single night that I don't pray for the day my father would return, and for the death of the boy that ruined my life. I don't even want to say that filthy name. Anyway, Lucius and Narcissa often say that I have that 'air' of my father's around me. I always beam with proudness at this compliment.

I can't believe I didn't tell you my name yet! I have two names. One is my real name, Serafina (serpent, burning one)

Riddle. And my disguise name is Sapphira Malfoy. It is the only way I can be protected from the Aurors, or worse, _Dumbledore_. In these eleven years, the two treated me like royalty, which is only suitable. Draco absolutely adores me, I like him alright, but sometimes he speak too much, and I hate his boasting. There he is, again, as we are dining in the luxurious dining hall of the Malfoy Manor. Aaah, how he is going to wipe out all the mudbloods in the entire world. I try to tolerate him but when he is going on and on, for a rare time, I can't keep my cool anymore. So all at once my eyes turn to slits red as blood.

And I say to him in a frightening cold hiss,' Do you honestly think that you can achieve something that even _my father_ didn't manage to do yet?' I watch as the faces of the three _real_ Malfoys turn ashen as ghosts.

'Of...of course not, Sap... Serafina. What Draco means is that he shares the Dark Lord's noble aim, nothing more! _Please_, forgive my son's foolish talking!'

I don't really need Lucius' apology. I shouldn't have lost control of myself! So I simply smile coldly in return,' I would hope.'

Narcissa assures me hurriedly,'Of course, you have my word.' Your word, of course I can have that! Inspite of myself, I laugh sincerely,'I have your _word_?!' Unfortunately, my effort to ease the atmosphere backfires, and the others look more nervous than ever. When can they _ever_ understand my dry, sarcastic sense of humour? I give up on this matter, and we finish our meal in utter silence, which is perfectly OK with me, but Draco can't seem to have the nerve to meet my eyes. In fact, none of them do. I inwardly smirk, my biggest hobby is to intimidate other people. Fear is respect, respect is obedience, and obedience is, well, _power_.

The next day, the school letters finally arrives on my birthday. Every year my birthday is the same so I don't feel like describing it if you don't mind. What can the Malfoys do besides spoiling children anyway? And yes, they are quite...Slippery. Lucius forsook my father to avoid entering Azkaban! He will be punished one day. But I don't intend to press him on the matter because if it was me, I'm not sure what I would do. The Lestranges are loyal, yes, but also blindly foolish. I'm _so_ glad that at least the Malfoys can give me a good material life. I open the letter and almost cough at the phrase 'Dear Ms. Malfoy...'. I prefer 'Riddle' by far. I toss the letter away silently, it's not as if I don't know what's it about. Then Cissy comes in and asks me if I would like to go to Diagon Alley right now to buy my school things. Truthfully I am only interested in my wand, since basically I know most of the fifth year spells already! Those witless first year books would be a piece of cake. Draco is being annoying again, talking about how good his broomstick is and complaining loudly about not being allowed to take one to school. I normally just ignore him when he does this as a sort of tolerance. After all, he is just being childish, and I'm not going to let anyone have the suspicion of who my father his, or I would just _Crucio_ him. So it comes as a relief when Cissy Apparats us to Diagon Alley. I, as usual, am wearing an exquisite dress of velvet, the colour dark. This time it is black, together with my hair, it makes me look like a dark princess. Which I am. I chuckle silently at my own little joke. Every time I do this Cissy and Lucius would shudder, saying I remind them _too_ much of my dad. They all think he is dead, but I refuse to believe that. We don't need to visit Gringotts, for we have enough gold in our pockets for a lifetime. So Cissy goes to Flourish and Blotts to buy me and Draco's books, while us two head to Madam Malkin's for our school robes.

'You know, it would be a pity.' Draco smirked at me,'Having to hide such beautiful curves of yours under these ugly baggy robes.' I narrowed my eyes but the end of my lips still fight the urge to smile a little. 'Someone is in a _very _daring mood today.' The blond boy nods proudly, and I roll my eyes and turn away to look further inside the shop when Malkins is fussing over us. My eyes rest on one boy. You won't believe who I find in there.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Harry Potter. The boy that took everything from me. The boy who orphaned me. And he was standing right before me! It took everything in my cold nature and absolute control of my emotions not to take out my wand and torture him to insanity. Draco, however, didn't seem to recognize him. I, on the other hand, knew who he was even before I noticed his scar. He brought down _Him_, and I can naturally feel that. The blond little fool approached P and drawled a conversation. A plan suddenly formed in my mind. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer... Yes, yes, this is a great chance for me to bring his downfall, my exceptional acting gift wouldn't make this too hard. So I leaned in to the messy-haired, green-eyed boy with broken glasses and smiled the sweetest smile my face can manage, and greeted him, putting as much warmth as I can in my clear, slightly higher than others' voice. He looked surprised, but pleased. He stuttered out a greeting in return. My eagle eyes searched his and discovered relief. I felt like smirking, but stopped myself. It seems that the boy who lived isn't that almighty, after all. Now Draco began to talk about the Houses after complaining (again!) about the broomsticks. I had the strangest feeling that P had no idea at all what we were talking about. Karma, karma...

'Er,' He said constantly. Then blondie said that he will surely in Slytherin.

'What House do you think you will be in?' He asked carelessly, Potter can't bring up an answer, and I replied all seriously,'Mmh, maybe... _Hufflepuff_?'

Draco gagged and almost conghed himself to death. It was one of my rare playful moments. The other boy didn't know what to do, obviously.

'Where are your parents?' Blondie pressed on and Potter said,'Dead.' Yes, thanks to my dad!

'Oh sorry.' I grew bored and after a few awkward moments Potter left with a savage-looking man that Draco made fun of and who Potter seemed to care about. 'A pleasant conversation with Harry Potter, eh, Draco?' My voice dripping with my usual sarcasm, and masked hate. His face turned a few amusing colours, exposing his emotions too easily.

'But you didn't react! You were _nice_ to him!'

'Of course I didn't react, Draco. I _cannot_ react, much as I hate to admit. He is the world's golden boy, and me? I would go straight into Azkaban if anyone finds out my identity. And as for the being nice part, I need to get close to him so I can destroy him. Do you understand all that, now, Draco?' My tone was cool and hiding the impatience in the perfectly-forged patience. 'Yeah, come on, let's go find my mother.' Eager to tell, aren't you?

Cissy and us went to Ollivanders next. Although I was not showing anything, I hadn't felt so excited for my entire life! A wand... Draco, surprisingly, didn't tell his mother of our previous encounter with Potter. Waiting to tell his father first, I suppose. The rusty door of the shop creaked as we walked in. An old man with strange silver eyes glanced at us and smiled.

'Ah, Mrs. Malfoy and young Mr. Malfoy!' Then his eyes spotted me,'Oh, and who is this charming young lady?' I stared right into his eyes. Mr. Ollivander's eyes widened and showed recognition.

'This is Sapphira Malfoy, our adopted daughter.' Narcissa cut in, her tone threatening.

'I see...' His tone wasn't convincing at all, but I ignored him. My resemblense to my father was impossible to deny.

'Well, ladies first!' He gave up and went searching the shelves, taking out several boxes. 'Rosewood, unicorn tail hair, 11 inches, slightly springy. Try it!' I took it with my right hand and the poor wand shook violently, flying away from my hand. 'Do wands usually do this?' I asked. 'Not _particularly_, but I think it happens. Go on, try another.

' That means that didn't happen before, I guess! I tried several other wands and the similar things happened. 'It seems the wands are afraid of you! Never worry, we'll find the perfect wand for you... Eventually.'

Cissy and Draco watched silently. Then something flashed in Mr. Ollivander's eyes and he reached into the shelve in the far corner and held a formidable-looking dark box. He opened it and revealed a most _beautiful_ wand - red like blood, smooth as silk... And dangerous as death.

'Basilisk fang soaked in the blood of a phoenix and of a unicorn, thestral skin, 12 and a half inches, gives you the illusion of bending but in fact _never_ bends. One of the oldest wands made by the family, and send electric shook to every trier... Incredibly dangerous. Careful, careful.'

Holding my breath and waiting for the pain to come, my fingers closed over the wand. But instead, a strange sensation took over me, warm and comforting. Pure black lightning shape like a snake shoot out from the end, shattering the roof of the shop. I felt... _Powerful_. Narcissa and Draco were clapping.

'Oh, my, my!' Exclaimed Ollivander, staring at me in awe,'Dear girl, you are chosen by the most powerful wand _ever_ made by us Ollivanders!' He paused for a second then said in barely more than a whisper,'We shall expect great things from you, very great things.' I gave him a confident smile in reply. Of course I will be great! Just like my dad.

'So, how much for the wand?' Narcissa began to reach for her purse.

Ollivander's face broke into a wide smile,'Oh, no, dear, you can take this one for free! It's a family treasure, and I'm honoured - really honoured to sell her to you! And I would like to make a small request...' He turned his slightly unsettling gaze to me once more,'You are the true mistress of such a powerful wand, your future will be great, so you will be come either Dumbledore or You-Know-Who. And this particularly wand is so very dark, that ,means... Well, if or _when_ you take over, I hope that I can be spared.' I was taken aback, but of course I didn't show it.

'Mr. Ollivander! You think too highly of me. But I _hope_ you can be spared too. You're a man with rare talents, so I _think_ that wouldn't be a problem for you no matter who takes over.'

He nodded solemnly,'Thank you.' 'No, thank _you_, Mr. Ollivander, for your kindness.'

I didn't pay much attention when Draco was trying for his wand. All the while I was feeling a bit uneasy, which was _really_ rare for me. Ollivander's unexpected request left me much to think. Should I join my father's side, be one of his followers when he returns, or... Build my own empire? I shook myself out of the thought. It is far too early for me to decide this sort of thing, though if I can have my way I will _try_ to keep Ollivander alive. I don't like useless deaths. It didn't take long for Draco to end up with some unicorn core wand. I couldn't resist the urge to laugh at him. Grinning deviously, I began to taunt him,'Reeeeeally, Draco lovey? Don't you know that your wand is supposed to be _pure_? Pity, you might have been able to meet a fine Death Eater! But alas...'

Narcissa gave me a somewhat stern look,'_Sapphira_, what is the rule about the conversations we have outside?' I mentally slapped myself. Stupid, careless little girl! Can't you keep your pretty mouth shut?!

I quickly regained my cool,'Why of course, Cissy, this will not happen again.'

Her eyes softened,'You know how much I hate *fear* to scold you, darling. It's OK, come along now!' The three of us walked pass the pet shop, and my ears caught the familiar conversation/hiss of the snakes inside. I kept my eyes looking straight ahead to overcome the burning desire of going to talk to one. I can't risk being seen with a snake - that old fool, _Dumb_ledore, would be expecting for it. I'm Slytherin's descendant, after all. Narcissa, (smart!) seemed to be thinking among the same line, and quickly steered us away from the shop.

When we got back to the Malfoy Manor, Lucius was already home.

He kissed Cissy's cheek, seeing me and Draco's obviously amused expressions, and more importantly, _mine_, he turned his still handsome face to us and said,'You will be doing this to your loves when you grow up, so you have better get used to it _now_. Right, enough of the joke, had a nice day? Sapphira? Draco?' 'Yeah!'

We answered in unison, and before I can add anything, Draco finally blurted out,'We met Harry Potter!' I laughed in my own high-pitched, crazy way at his childish excitement. 'WHAT?!' His parents almost screamed.

'Why didn't I know?'

'Are you OK, Sapphira?'

'I am _perfectly_ fine, _Mr. Malfoy_, thank you for your unnecessary concern.' I hate it when he doubt my self-control, and they quickly caught my trademark warning tone - unnaturally sweet and low, just before I start to explode. Narcissa immediately changed the topic. 'Oh, well, you know my friend's new top boutique...'


	3. Chapter 3

Finally... Hogwarts! I intend to give everyone, especially the _professors_, the very best impression of me. I've decided to act like a sweet little angel in front of the teachers _and_ Potter, I would avoid making enemies, I would _show_ nothing against mudbl - I mean Muggleborns. But I will be the unchallenged queen in my own House. And needless to say, I will be top at every subject. Smirking as I glanced at my Dos and Don'ts, I went to do my make-up. It might sound weird to some of you, but I'm a _extremely_ feminine person, and I cannot _survive_ one day without my blood red lipstick. Then a thought came to me: won't this colour seem too...dark for the character I intend to become? I frowned then smirked once more. Yes, yes, I can prepare one typical lipstick of mine, and another strawberry-coloured one for possible acting's needs. Genius! I smiled widely like the child I am. The only moments I show my emotions would be the moments I am by myself. So you see now, I am not _exactly_ a formidable 'Ice Girl', It's just... Well, I'm sure you'll understand if _you_ are the Dark Lord's daughter! I made only half of my wavy black hair into a pony tail, kind of like my personal hair style. I chose a sapphire-coloured dress to match my eyes, and put on barely-spottable mascara, also a special style. I used one of my favourite perfumes: Davidoff's _Cool_ _Water _(A/N: Hey, lovies, look I KNOW this one wouldn't exist back then, but as I said I'm VERY feminine and I can't stop myself from adding this sort of thing... Don't kill me!... Or I will Crucio you! Just kidding. Or not. *smirks*), guess why? Because the bottle was the colour of my dress, and I want to be 'cool water' once at Hogwarts. My nails were all painted with OPI's Black Cherry Chutney (A/N: Again, don't insult me. But if I spelled it wrong, please tell me!), a deep purplish-red/blackish-violet colour. Checking myself in the golden-rimmed mirror in my room the last time - my flawless pale skin, electric blue eyes, high cheekbones, thin crimson lips, small waist... And an invisible impeccable mask.

Nothing was amiss, and Narcissa and Lucius took me and Draco to King's Cross Station.

'So many Muggles and Mudbloods...' I muttered under my breath. The rest seemed to share my feeling, for they all looked as if they smelled filthy things - then again, they did. I was about to do my creepy chuckle again when Draco hit me on the shoulder.

'What the- ' When I saw it too. Two redheads, most definitely the Weasley Bloodtraiters, were helping a black-haired boy carrying his suitcase to the steaming red train.

'Potter and the Weasels... How delicious.' I breathed. Lucius looked at their direction sharply, but his wife was too busy checking on the trunks that were carried by our house elves.

He then lowered his head and made eye-contact with me which was a rather _daring_ thing to do,'Promise you're not going to get yourself in danger for trying to kill the boy.'

My lips forming a thin grim line, I said,'I promise not to _try_ to.' Oh damn, hopefully not, especially under the watchful eyes of Dumbledore. With a final goodbye, Draco and I boarded the train and immediately spotted an empty compartment. He immediately sat down and moments later two gorilla-like boys entered too. Yucks, Crabbe and Goyle, the two witless bodyguards. A evil glint seemed to form in my eyes and they glowed a bit: Why am I sitting with them? I can do so much better...

Getting up, I walked out of the door and the blondie called from behind me,'Where are you going?'

Without looking back I replied,'To have some fun.'

I quickly found a compartment with a messy-haired boy with glasses sitting alone in it.

'Um, excuse me?' I said brightly and putting as much softness in my cold eyes as I can manage as he turned to look at me,'I can't find another compartment, so...'

Before I even finished the sentence he answered,'Certainly, please sit!'

Offering him another dazzling smile as I sat down next to him. I immediately noticed his scar, the scar that sent my father into hiding. He rubbed it, as if it was itching.

Before I can start a conversation Potter's green eyes widened,'You're the girl at the cloth shop!' Then he blushed for some reason,'Oh, and I'm-' 'I know who you are. Your scar tells it all.'

'Right,' He looked a bit unsure and I quickly told him my name, not the real one of course. Then I made sure he felt that we had something in common that would bring us close. I hit my target by saying sympatheticly how it must be awful to be stared openly by others for doing some heroic act that he didn't even remember. Observing carefully, I saw Potter's face instantly lit up and he grinned, agreeing that it was really unbearable. I then lowered my voice and asked him what he thought of Voldemort. He looked surprised, but not at the question.

'You speak his name _too_?' I shrugged,'It's just a name.' The remark did its job and now the unsuspecting boy is going to hand me the key to either his salvation or even better, destruction. He looked into my eyes real serious, and I tried my best to put the illusion of warmth in front of the cold abyss of overwhelming darkness. His voice barely more than a whisper, but it wouldn't be any better even if he shouted. Pure venom seared into his voice, such hatred, such blinding hatred...

'I hate him. I will kill him over and over again. I hope he rot in hell.'

Uh-uh, I've lost you, you have to die then. He looked at me closely for any emotions that might betray my opinion. He found none, but I was actually startled by his effort. Suddenly my insides were screaming: he defeated my dad as a baby, how can I underestimate him in any way?!

'Well, everyone has opinions, different or not.' To answer in riddles was in fact very easy for me, and often frustrate the Malfoys to groaning. I'm a _Riddle_, after all.

I was quite amused to see that this annoyed Potter too, for he scowled and throw back his head in defeat,'Why won't you gave me a straight answer?' '

Because there isn't one.' I sighed dramatically.

He mock glared me and laughed incredulously,'How is that possible?'

'What came first, the phoenix or the flame?' I retorted. I might have a cold nature, but I do enjoy witty word games/fights. His face screwed up for an answer, then finally in exasperation, he fell into my waiting trap.

'There isn't an answer!' Too late he realized his biggest mistake,'Oh shit...'

'So you see, Harry, *_I have to be that nice to him. Damn.*_not all questions have answers, and even if yours have, I've already given you my answer, didn't I?' Rolling his eyes, he throw up his hands in surrender. 'You're a difficult one.' Smirking proudly, I replied,'Yes, I am.'

Our talk was interrupted by someone walking into our compartment panting. It was a boy about our age, with ginger hair, many freckles in his face and _way_ too large a nose. A Weasley. GREAT. What luck. He panted out a request to sit with us, and of course the kind-hearted Potter had to agree. Ugh! I didn't say anything, simply eyed him coldly. That weasel turned out to be called 'Ron' - what kind of name is that!

He literally gulped when he learned of Potter's name. 'Do you have the... You know...' I didn't even bother to hide my contempt while Potter was forced to show Weasel his scar.

'Do you remember what You-Know-Who looks like?' This caught my attention immediately and my head snapped up. The look in my icy-blue eyes then must have been downright terrifying for the fool turned green and looked out of the window. No one, I mean _no one_, can bring my father into conversation without my permission! I cooled myself down, remember, 'cool water', remember. It's time for some acting. I made sure Weasel was looking at me again, and I forced several drops of tears out of my eyes.

'What - Are you OK?'

'I'm sorry!' I acted like I was hurt,'It's just... He killed my parents too, and now you remind me Harry suffered the same loss, and I remember... I, I don't know.'

Both of them looked sympathetic, and I hate that. But that was how I _want_ them to react.

'Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't know! I shouldn't have...'

I wiped the tears away, my insides laughing madly,'I don't blame you. You couldn't have known.' I smiled at him. Weasel nodded and blushed furiously. Stupid boy.

Then he bursted out,'What's your name?'

I hesitated for a second, knowing full well the Weasleys' dislike towards the Malfoys. 'Sapphira Malfoy, a _pleasure_.'

Then seeing his face I added,'I'm adopted, you know. I don't know my real parents.' To my amusement, Weasel bought the story instantly when Potter asked in bewilderment,'What's wrong with the name Malfoy?'

I can't believe how Tyche/Fortuna planned it so well, but before either of us can answer him, Draco strolled in with the gorillas. 'So it's true then, Harry Potter-' He stopped the moment he saw me.

'What are you doing here?' A look from it and he let it go. I have no interest in boys' fights, so when he drawled on I took a book from my bag and began to read, ignoring them. It was _The Tale of Beedle the Bard_, and the story I happened to stumble upon was something about Death and three brothers. The content was quite childish, I know, but the Deathly Hallows brought me great excitement. The Hallows themselves didn't interest me that much but the meaning to possess all three did - I would become Death's Mistress, so I won't die! My greatest fear was death. Dunno why, but every time I thought of death, my blood turned cold with dread. So I promised myself since little that I will become immortal, one way or another. It was not until Weasel and Potter both shot up from their seats that I turned my attention to them. One look at the situation and I knew instantly what was going on.

'Come on, Draco, be _nice_.' I said softly.

'I am being nice!'

I watched, curious as he extended a hand to Potter. 'You will soon find that some wizarding families are better than the others,' His eyes turned to Weasel for a brief moment and then back at Potter,'you don't want to be mixed with the wrong sort. I can help you there.'

Good, good, this is going good. Well done, Draco! But to my dismay, Potter didn't take the hand and answered rather coldly,'I think I can tell the wrong kind by myself, thanks.'

Oopsie, bad mistake.

After Draco left angrily, a bossy-looking little girl came in. She had a plain face and brown hair sticking in all directions. The moment she opened her mouth I loathed her. And when I learned that she was Muggleborn and heard her _boasting_ about it was only a matter of time before I scream 'mudblood' at her face. So I acted like she wasn't there at all. The two boys didn't seem to like her as well - who would? We soon changed into our school robes and eventually the train stopped and we stepped out of the train. Potter offered his hand to help me down the steps. I accepted and took his hand. The moment his skin touched mine I was struck by a wave of blinding pain as my world seemed to grow closer to black. I gasped, choking back the scream that threatened to escape my lips. It ended as abruptly as it started. Potter took his hand away and was balancing me by placing them on my shoulders instead. His hands reached to his scar again.

'Sapphira! What's the matter?' For the first time in my whole life bewilderment was clear in my eyes. What the hell happened? It seemed as if I can't touch his bare skin without being tormented and his scar would itch constantly around me. It was harder than I thought to keep my identity from Potter.

I put my emotionless mask back on and shrugged,'Headache, I suppose. Didn't sleep well last night,'

Seeing his skeptical expression, I planted a huge grin in my pale face,'too excited! We're finally at Hogwarts!' He couldn't help but grin too, dropping the matter. For now, I guess. A giant man named Hagrid took us to the boats, travelling to the school by water. And then I saw it...


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwarts. My dream. It was a most magnificent castle! Showered in dim lights, it was mysterious and intriguing. Built in ancient stones, it was unmoving and forbidden. Stood in a lonely island, it was dignified and proud. It was perfect, it was all the things I dreamt of! Without even entering it, I felt like I belong here. The castle was calling me, the electric currents of the power inside surrounding me, welcoming me. I, there was no other words to put it... _Love_ it, and everything it represented. Courage, loyalty, intelligence, power... I smiled, truly smiled. Hogwarts, I am coming! Salazar Slytherin, my ancestor, I am coming!... Fate, I am coming. Now I fully understood my father's passion for this school. The castle was becoming nearer and nearer, and when we can finally step on the ground just beside the castle, I found myself shaking in excitement, and without realizing it twirling my wand between my fingers. The gates at last opened and we went inside.

A strict-looking witch named Professor McGonagall made us waiting in the small hall before entering the Great Hall for the Sorting. Slytherin... Slytherin... The door to the Great Hall swung open and thousands of candles drifted in the air. The roof was charmed to look like the sky outside, I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_. Much to my disgust, the mudblood, Granger, knew it too and was again lecturing another about this piece of knowledge. We formed a line, waiting to be Sorted. While most of the other first years' faces looked scared and uncertain, mine was confident and proud. I really didn't care about the others' replacement, but here it is: Draco went into Slytherin, Weasel and mudblood Gryffindor and -

'Potter, Harry!' He sat there for a long time before the hat shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindor table cheered the loudest yet, and the Weasley twins were standing up, clapping. I sighed. He was SO _doomed_.

'Riddle, Serafina!' The professor's voice trembled a little and all the teachers were looking intently at me. I froze, my heart skipped a beat. Impossible. Impossible! Lucius gave them my fake name, so how in the name of _Voldemort_-? Nevertheless, I straightened my face and walked with my head held high, to the stool, grabbed the hat and was going to put it on my head, but before I even _felt_ another presence in my mind, before the hat even touched one more inch of my hair it let out a ear-piercing scream, 'SLYTHERIN!'

Smirking, but not actually showing any feelings, I walked to the cheering table. I noticed that Dumbledore's eyes never left me, as if he was carefully observing my reactions to my real name. Potter and Weasel's eyes were yelling 'WHAT?!', whether to my replacement or my name, I didn't care.

I stared blankly into the teachers' wary eyes.

Draco was looking worried and confused at how they found out about my name, but I just looked bored and totally uninterested. It was not in my nature to freak out to anything. It was not the fact that they knew my name that mattered, but rather the reason they wanted my name to go public. This was the part that truly confused me right now, and I damn hate this feeling! I managed to act cheerful and to distract myself, began to try to get to know the people around me. There was a girl that looked like a pug-like 'angel' named Parkinson, (or Puginson), a boy named Nott, a Flint, a Greengrass... No one of importance. Then the Sorting was all over, and the Dumb-old-man stood up to make some announcements. He mentioned that the corridor on the third floor was forbidden to everybody who 'did not wish to die a horrible death'. Potter and a few others laughed, thinking it was a joke while I raised an eyebrow. That sounds... Interesting.

Very curious.

I might just venture to that place one day, without getting _myself_ expelled, that is. I was sure the headmaster wasn't kidding, but still, mmh... The three words he said next sent me into laughing, burying my face in the table - Nitwit...! He was indeed a complete idiot. But seconds later, food magically appeared on the table, all of which placed in golden plates. I saw Potter's mouth hanging open and smirked to myself. The dinner was not as elegant as the Malfoys', but delicious nevertheless. I helped myself to some tuna salad with avocado, and let my gaze sweep to the entire hall. Draco was wolfing everything down and I sent a look of disgust in his direction which he didn't notice. I shook my head, and poured pumpkin juice into my goblet. I drank some and nearly coughed the liquid out. The conclusion was that I didn't like pumpkin juice! Just for fun, I looked over at Potter and saw him drinking cups after cups of pumpkin juice. Not surprised that he and I were enemies... Parkinson turned her hideous face to me.

'I never heard of the name Riddle before, surely you can't be a mudblood?' A few other students beside her snickered. Draco, that pig, was too busy eating to notice our tense conversation.

I turned my stony cold glared to the girl. 'Of course not, but as for you...'

'I am a Parkinson!' She said indignantly.

'So what?' My voice was velvet in poison,' I don't remember your last name from anywhere. What are your parents - pugs?'

Her face went red with anger.' You are going to pay for this!'

'Really? I live with Draco, you know, certainly you would want to annoy him too, Ms. Parkinson?' That hit a core.

'You live with... _Drakey_?!' I coughed in my saliva, and Draco coughed on his steak. I felt I would puke soon if this won't end right now.

'End of conversation.' I said dryly and returned to my meal. I tend to eat very little in the evenings, it was a kind of a habit. Then dessert came and even I had to admit that the cheese cake was quite tasty. Then quite suddenly - or it already existed for a while but I didn't notice - I felt a very familiar presence in the hall. I closed my eyes and allowed my instincts to guide me to the source. When I opened them, I was staring into the eyes of a professor with a ridiculous turban.

'Who is that professor?' I asked Flint.

'Oh, that's Quirrel, he teaches DADA this year.' He laughed, 'Funny looking, eh?' I simply nodded and continued to stare at the teacher. Why is it that I felt like I knew him, when it was clearly not possible that I had ever met him? What I didn't notice then was that just as I was staring at Quirrel, Snape was staring at Potter, and all the other teachers were staring at me with hatred mixed with fear. When I withdrew my stare, my cold sapphire eyes met Dumbledore's piercing blue ones, and I suddenly felt weak and my mind felt naked. I turned sharply to avoid his eyes. His... _Dreadful_ eyes, eyes looking straight into my dark heart and black soul. Even though it would be fruitless for him to use Legilimancy on me, for I was naturally skilled in Occlumancy, I never wanted to meet his eyes again. I silently scolded myself - I am Voldemort's daughter, Slytherin's heiress! Why should I be afraid of him, why should I be afraid of anyone?

It was not long before the feast ended, and despite my attempts to talk to Potter, I was eventually 'washed' by the crowd to the Slytherin Common Room by my House mates. The password was 'infinite power', and I loved it and the whole Common Room. It was under the Black Lake, and the green water casted an eerie light into the room. It was a dark, harmonious song of green, silver and black, a dance of power and darkness. Perfect. But not enough luckily for me, I was sharing a dorm with Pug! Or perhaps, it was going to be fun? Grinning wickedly into my pillow, I allowed my mind to wonder what it would be like if I grew up with my dad.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke, as usual, early in the morning. In fact, when I got up and dressed swiftly, it was only 5:30 am. Life is so precious, time is so short, why waste it on sleeping? (A/N: O...kay, lovey, I kind of copied this line from a favourite James Bond film of mine: _Die Another Day_.) I went into the empty Common Room, making no noise. Only when I was alone can I think things straight. The cold silence suited me well. I took out a fifth year book and began to study, testing out the charms and spells newly learned. I might be what they would call a 'natural'; I can understand how a spell should work strongest without reading the theories, and I can remember every single spell I read or casted. I can even do non-verbal and wandless magic without difficulty. When I was seven, I 'accidently' summoned a storm and destroyed a few houses miles away just because I was in a foul mood. I seemed to be particularly gifted in controlling lightning, and can cause massive destruction by using it. I told no one this, so as to keep a secret weapon to myself.

Spelling the book shut, feeling pleasantly filled, I looked at my watch and was relieved to find that breakfast almost started. But no one in my House had got up yet! Lazy people never win. Smiling to myself, I walked to the empty Great Hall alone, picked the seat at the far end so as to make it harder for the teachers to keep an eye on me. And I may be able to say hello to Potter first. However...

'Ms. Riddle,' a falsely light voice said from behind me,' would you care a friendly conversation with me, before breakfast starts?' Spinning around, I almost groaned to find myself face-to-face to the headmaster himself. His eyes were sparkling, but I stared defiantly at his long white beard. Coward, I cursed myself.

I shrugged, 'I would be lying if I say so... Sir,' I added.

Dumb-old-man gave a slight chuckle.' Skeptical like your father, I see.'

'Not skeptical, sir,' I flashed him an innocent smile, 'simply hungry. I came here to wait for breakfast, you see.'

'Ah, but a small chat won't hurt, don't you agree, Ms. Riddle?' I had to give in, or it would seem even more suspicious.

So I finally met his eyes and showed as little emotions as possible, 'If you say so, sir.' He looked pleased and began to steer me away from the hall. We gradually reached a majestic entrance to a sort of staircase, guarded by two ugly stone gargoyles. 'Lemon drop,' The old man said and the staircase magically lifted us up into a doorway.

The realisation suddenly dawned on me that he was taking me to his office. The door opened to reveal a magnificent room. It was huge with lots of interesting objects and a great collection of books, mostly about Transfiguration.

'Please sit,' the old man gestured to a golden rimmed chair in the front side of the enormous table. Gracefully I sat down while my heart was stiff with wariness. He took the seat beside me, obviously trying to not let this seem _too _much like an interrogation.

'So, first, Ms. Riddle, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts. Your father, before he became Voldemort, was the most brilliant student to ever attend the school for a long time. I know one cannot judge a child by his or hers parents, so I would not judge you to be evil just because your father is. But still, I am curious, who is your mother?'

Uh-oh. The truth was that I had no mother, my father created me by using his blood in a very complex dark spell because he wanted an heir. He feared that a son would overthrew him so he created a daughter instead. But of course nobody can know this piece of dangerous information.

'I don't know, sir.' I forced myself to bite my lip, looking sad.

'Not to worry. Now let's get to the point I wish to discuss with you.' he paused for a second, searching my eyes, 'I cannot help but notice that you seem to be getting unusually friendly with Harry Potter...'

'Sir!' I pretended to be in the verge of tears, 'Please don't separate me and Harry! We met on the train and I find him... Rather... _Cute_. *my insides screamed in disgust* I simply want to have a friend, sir, I need friends.'

Dumb-old-man looked at me calmly, 'I understand this, Ms. Riddle. But doesn't it still seem strange that you would want to befriend him when he is the reason you have no father? Forgive me for doubting your intentions, but one may wonder.'

'I am not my father, sir.' I lied, sounding desperate.

'I would hope not.' We sat in uncomfortable silence for a while.

At last he spoke, this time no longer wearing the kind smile, 'I will not forbid you to go near him, but if you hurt him...' he paused to let the threatening air to reach my nostrils, 'I will let your identity go public and you will have to deal with the Aurors and the Ministry of Magic. Am I understood?'

I swallowed involuntarily, 'Yes, sir.' With that he let me go.

When I reached the Great Hall, it was already half-filled by students. I immediately saw Potter at the Gryffindor table, and immediately thought of Dumbledore's warning. I would be careful, and no one can _prove_ my ill intentions toward him to be true. I walked quickly to him, put on a cheerful, friendly mask and tapped his shoulder lightly.

'Hi!' I said to him. He turned and his face lit up, but this time with a bit force.

'Morning!' he greeted back.

I pouted, 'Look, Harry, I'm sorry for being sorted into Slytherin. I know they must have told you what a dreadful House it is, but I am not like the others, Harry! I have no bloody idea why that damned hat put me there...'

To my dismay, his eyes didn't soften, but turned harder.

'Really? From what I witnessed yesterday, that was a pretty quick decision. You must be a Slytherin through and through to be put there without even letting the hat to touch your head. I don't even know why you're still talking to me for...'

'Yeah,' said Weasel from beside him, 'Leave him alone, snake.' He still didn't forget my attitude toward him in the train. My action then was a grievous mistake, I had no idea that he and Potter would get so close. Biting back a spiteful remark, I allowed my lips to quiver a bit and stormed away from the table of savage lions. What a day! Everything went wrong. Potter was not..._supposed_ to act that way! I might have been too careless, after all.

Breakfast lost all the taste because of my mood as I reluctantly piled bacon and eggs into my plate. We received our schedules and every Slytherin with the exception of me groaned to find that we were having double Potions with the Gryffindors. I saw this as a wonderful opportunity to mend my relationship with Potter and I cheered up a bit.

We all walked into the Potions classroom and... (A/N:Cliffhanger? Yes? No?)


	6. Chapter 6

Potter was already sitting with Weasel. (A/N: Muahahaha, disappointed much, lovey?) I sighed and sat next to them, burying my head low, as if trying not to cry. I sensed Potter shifting uneasily beside me, and I can smell guilt from his very soul. Perfect. Boys are so predictable... The class started and Professor Snape began calling our names. He gave an approving half-smile at Draco's name, seemed to inhale at mine and then...

'Harry Potter, our new... _Celebrity_.' Hoho, this was going to be fun. The other Slytherins snickered but I didn't react. When the Potions master went on harassing the _poor_ boy with questions, the mudblood held up her hand continually but was ignored. The questions were super-easy for me but I made no attempt to answer them. I knew better than to draw unwanted attention to myself, with such a _notable_ father already. In these unimportant situations, I will only give my opinion when asked. I did not need to show my brilliance by answering stupid questions, within the first year, I will make sure I gain the fear and respect of all by letting them _feel_ my pure excellence.

'I don't know, sir.' Potter gave the same reply to each one of the questions. He even added, 'I think Hermione does though, why don't you ask her?' Wrong move, bad move! Snape snarled,

'Tut, tut, it seems fame doesn't mean everything.'

I thought he was going to speak the answers right now, but then he suddenly turned to my direction, 'Ms. Riddle, can you give me those answers?' I was not startled, for your information. I answered calmly and correctly, putting a respectful hint into my smooth voice. (A/N: You know, Tom Riddle's DNA is so benefiting!) 'Good, good, can't put it any better. Twenty points to Slytherin.' My House cheered and a lot students casted me admiring or curious glances.

'And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter, be grateful it isn't more.'

While all other students were sweaty with vain hard efforts to produce a cure for boils, the ingredients seemed to like me a lot and the whole process gave me no trouble whatsoever. I was the first to produce the potion. Professor Snape seemed quite surprised at my speed and even more so after taking a look at my potion.

'Perfect.' he commented, 'Another twenty points to Slytherin.' But of course, every coin has two sides, and this reward made Potter and Weasel determined not to talk to me. In the first class I had earned a full forty points to my House, and I became the subject of the other Slytherins' admiration. They were eager to talk with me, or just to accompany me to the next class. It was as if they were already _following _me. Oh, they had no idea what a good choice they made...

Charms was a total relax for me, the tiny teacher was overly excited, and his squeaks were quite entertaining. He should change his name to Squeaky. I chuckled and caused several heads to look at me. One cold glare from me made them turn to do their own work. The charm 'wingardium leviosa' was a piece of cake. I've done it with Narcissa's wand when I was but a small child, not to mention that I didn't _need_ this charm. I can move things without touching them, and of course, without a wand. I didn't like to show off about witless spells, but I had nothing else to do. Making sure the professor can see my movements, I pointed my wand at the feather and spoke the spell swiftly and clearly. At once the feather went dancing into the air before me.

'Goodness, Ms. R- Riddle, that's very quick for a learner! Take ten points to Slytherin!' The Gryffindors were sending hot glares at me, but I appeared to not have noticed. After a while, the mudblood know-it-all managed to do it as well and she was also awarded ten points for _her_ House. My hatred toward that foolish girl grew during the first two classes, and now in my mind she was officially my... Not enemy, she was not my equal, but rather, my _subject of contempt_. She needed to learn her place. She was dirt under my feet, nothing more. Then not long after her showing-off, the whole class had a good laugh at one of their boys blasting up his feather. Nothing _especially_ worth remembering happened though. During the class I had been carefully observing Potter and I reached a satisfying conclusion: he and Weasel loathed the mudblood as well. This might get us in the same line again. Just might... Or possibly... Or may... Or... Or... Definitely. I just had to wait for the perfect timing.

Lunch was excellent, I had some roasted lamb and mashed potato. As it would be our first flying lesson after eating, I thought it smarter to save some stomach for flying - what if you puke for eating too much and flying on a broom? I've never ridden a broomstick before, believe me or not. Sure, the Malfoys loved brooms, but as I insisted upon wearing a dress every day, it just didn't seem...adequate...for me to ride a broom. So I was a starter in this subject, in fact, this was the _only_ subject I didn't practise before. Draco kept on saying that I should not worry about it at all, as he will teach me how to it. I argued that I was NOT worrying, and didn't bother to answer to his sincere, if not childish, offer. He seemed a bit down at my silent refusal, but it was not as if _I_ cared. He was good to me, but he was _weak_, so he can only, count the luckiest situation, be my follower, not my friend. If he was not so lucky, then he would be my servant.

Our Quidditch trainer, Madam Hooch, looked rather strange, and I was tired of her constant glances at me, and seemed to be always measuring the distance between me and Potter. I silently laughed, humph, as if I will suddenly grab a broomstick and hit him on the head (hopefully kill him)! That wasn't my style at all. _If_ I were to kill him, I would take him to somewhere dark and secure, and I will torture him into insanity and make him kill himself in madness. Or, even better, I would kill him while the ones that cared about him watched, or vice versa.

Eventually all the other students stormed into the Quidditch field and class started. Draco's face was _streaming_ with smugness, obviously counting on his years of flying to make him the best in the class. Although my goal was to make myself the best in _every_ class, after all this was sport and I was not exactly the athlete type of girl, I would just...do my best and see what would happen. I might have inherited this born-with slight over-confidence, believing that I had talent in every class. So, well, maybe I can do Quidditch, who knows?

I looked at the ugly broomstick in front of me, just in time when Hooch said, 'Put your hand above your broom, and say ''UP''!' Draco's flew into his hand at once, as did Potter's, to my slight surprise.

'Up!' I commanded, and my broom obeyed at once, shooting straight into my hand.

The strange thing was that it kept trembling slightly, not as if it was excited, but as if it was afraid. Well, it had rightful reasons to, I was just amused that it can even do the thinking. The mudblood's broom didn't respond to her quivering little voice, and Weasels broom... Hit him in the face!

His outraged 'Ow!' was drowned by the piercing laughter of the Slytherins and many Gryffindors, among them, my voice was easily the most high-pitched one. I was not quite _satisfied_ with my laughter then, thinking it was too shrill, not silvery enough. But I would learn later that this particular sound of laughter was almost the exact copy of my father's own laughter and that it can be _very_ intimidating.

'Mount your brooms!' The boys climbed eagerly onto their brooms while I tried my best to remain a graceful posture and put one slender leg carefully over the handle. My lips were pressed into a thin line in concentration not to actually put that damned thing between my legs... That would be disgusting.

Draco was looking at me with amusement, 'You are not _riding_ a broom, Serafina, you are doing ballet!'

I half mock-glared at the grinning/smirking blond boy, 'Oh, just _go eat your precious over-grown stick_, Draco!'

I SWEAR I only meant for him to eat his _broomstick_, but then I realised the horrible UNINTENDED pun in my words... His...overgrown..._STICK_?! Dear Voldemort... Was I indicating that he should eat his... Eat his - ! *cough* Just when I was silently praying that none of them noticed the pun, Draco, Potter and Weasel all coughed uncontrollably, the boy in question turning bright pink and the other two were laughing like mad. Seeing this scene, the tiny puff of playful smoke in me vanished as quickly as it had appeared and I surveyed the situation with my cold brain. Draco was offended, but I didn't need to gain his friendship or anything from him. But Potter, he was a whole other matter... Oh my, what a perfect situation Fate had gifted me with! I cackled evilly inside. I can make Potter my friend again, and since Weasel was his best friend, it seemed, it would be only natural for me to 'capture' them both.

'Good one, Serafina!' Potter was still trying to overcome laughter, 'I almost forgot how unimaginably brilliant you are with words, you toy with them all the time, remember the little "fight" we had on the train? And this is... HAHAHA!...'

'Yeah, a bloody genius you are, mate!' Weasel joined in and then his tone turned a bit serious, 'Look, maybe you are not as bad as the other Slytherins, after all.'

I smiled in appreciation, and this time (surprise?), the sentiment was quite real, although the reason for it was not quite what they'd expect. I didn't say anything, but waited for Potter to speak first.

Potter sighed and gave me an apologetic look, 'I am really truly sorry for the way we acted towards you for the past few days. But you know, sometimes we can't help it - see, we are Gryffindors, and you are a Slytherin! We should hate each other, at least in theory, right? But... I don't think we should, uh, hate each other.' He was ending his truce speech rather stupidly, with obvious lacking of appropriate words.

I finally spoke up to ease his embarrassment, 'It's OK, _Harry_, I understand how difficult it is. I totally forgive you, yes, and you too, Ron, you are a wonderful friend to have, I'm sure. Are we friends then?'

'Friends!' They said together, altogether relieved. I laughed and they laughed with me. Potter tried to hug me but I stepped out of the way, remembering the shocking pain the time when we made skin contact. 'Don't do that, Harry, people are watching!' I lied. Then we simply ignored Draco and chatted about random things until...

'Mr. Malfoy, that is the wrong posture, you must be doing it wrong for years!'


	7. Chapter 7

Blah, blah, blah.

I had to look pleased at the trainer's comment on Draco, as Potter and Weasel did. If my little 'plan' had to involve imitating them then I would have to have Potter's head before I lost my patience. Mmh, perhaps I should name this plan? It would seem better this way. Plan Revenge? Too obvious. Operation Cobra? This is not Once Upon A _Kid_! (A/N: Haha, lovey, I really think this title of Henry's in Once Upon A TIME is downright ridiculous and a great insult to snakes!) No, the name cannot involve snakes, a pity, but still no. My mind was racing and at last - that's it, the perfect title: Operation Dementor! I was trying to gain Harry's (yes, I'm calling him by his first name now, since we are 'friends') trust and he will eventually bring himself nearer and nearer to me and then... It would only take one little 'kiss' from me to end his life forever! Dementor, indeed!

Draco was looking shocked at my more-than-friendly behavior towards his enemies, and still more so that I was not talking to him, but to Po- Harry and _Ron_ (yeah, him too). At last Hooch told us to wait for her whistle and then to kick ourselves off the ground.

'One - two -' She didn't have time to finish her count before the Gryffindor idiot Longbottom, out of intense dread no doubt, kicked the ground and his crazy broomstick carried him into the air for a 'dance' that resulted in him bumping into the ground with 'broken ribs', according to Hooch. The woman threatened to expel anyone to try out the broomsticks when she was carrying the 'poor boy' to the hospital wing. I didn't laugh with my House mates, but I can't manage to show sympathy either. His parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, the famous Aurors, were tormented to insanity by the brave Bellatrix's Cruciatus Curse, and it was because of this deed that sent her straight into Azkaban. From the stories I've heard, she was quite a..._devoted_ follower and worshipped the very ground my father walked on. If she was not in prison, I would have gotten someone more loyal than the slippery Malfoys. I hoped for the lesson to end soon, but Draco Mr. I-Will-Anger-The-Gryffindors-And-Break-Rules Malfoy kept on insulting Longbottom and even publicly snatched his Remember Ball.

Not surprising at all, Harry O-Great-Hero Potter stood against Draco and demanded to have the object back. And amidst the protests of his House, the two shot into the air and had quite a fight on broomsticks, ending with Harry diving and got the Remember Ball Draco throw. He was a potential Seeker, I concluded. But right then McGonagall stormed into the field, very angry, and steered Harry away. Would she expel him? Hem...

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful, but at dinner... The exploding news began to spread around like a plague: Harry was given a Nimbus 2000, and he was appointed the Gryffindor Seeker! I snorted, that old dumb old fool favoured his precious little Boy-Who-Lived too much, then why was Snape always criticised for favourism and not him? Ha, and they talked about unfairness! Idiots. Life is not fair. Nothing is fair.

I eventually got up to the Gryffindor table and congratulated Harry with a fake grin, and I received a dozen suspicious glares from their house mates. He and Ron, however, seemed quite pleased. 'You had better prepare some tissues, Harry,' I informed him in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Why is that?' Ron asked, looking curious.

'Because Draco is about to cry!' I sang, and they roared with hearty laughter. The hundredth time that evening, Dumbledore was watching me. I raised an eyebrow at him, and his piercing blue gaze made my courage disappear. _Again_. They say he was the only one my father was afraid of, could it be true? And could fear for somebody be inherited? I thought angrily.

The old man stood up and the talking instantly stopped. 'We have an event this evening,' he looked at us all, 'there is another first year student that would be joining us. Of course, she should have started school with everyone else, but due to _complications_ she will be Sorted now.'

I realised that I was scowling during his entire speech, curiosity flooding through me. I swiftly wiped the emotion from my face and stared blankly at him instead.

'Let us welcome Violette Salvatore!' The Hall looked expectantly at the corner the headmaster was pointing. 'Come, Ms. Salvatore.' A girl walked out and I couldn't help but widen my eyes at her. It was as if something drew me to her petite frame, her waist length straight blond hair, her azure eyes shining with liveliness, her bright smile, her slightly pale skin... She was extremely cute! I turned and saw that everyone else was reacting the same way, expect that I was drawn to her for mere seconds, but they were still entranced. _What _was this girl? She can't be human.

Violette Salvatore walked to the Sorting stool and the Sorting Hat was put onto her delicate head. She just sat there for one minute... Two minutes... Five minutes... Ten minutes passed and the impatient whispers started. I observed the girl's posture closely, and suddenly she stiffened and I at once held my breath, knowing that the hat had at last made its apparently difficult decision.

'Slytherin!' The hat shouted and I was the first at our table to stand up and applause. There were disappointed groans all over the other tables. Deliberately planting a sweet warm smile that _really_ didn't suit me in my face, I held out a welcoming hand to the new girl and indicated her to sit next to me. She happily obliged and sat down. This would be an easy one to manipulate, I decided coolly.

'Hello, you can call me Violette, or Vi, for short!' She said excitedly.

'I am Serafina Riddle.' My tone was an icy contrast to hers, but in comparison to my usual voice, this was warmer than the sun. Violette didn't seem to mind though, in fact, she appeared to have taken a liking on me, obscure as it was.

'That's a pretty name.' She noted, and I felt that if this conversation of names went on any further, she will start to ask about my parents. However, there was something I _have_ to be sure...

'Are you a pureblood?' Blaise and Parkinson asked in unison and I suppressed a snarl. Why did they have to rob me of _my_ specialty? I should be the one to question others about blood status. Draco knew that full well and he smartly kept himself out of this conversation. I half wanted to punish then for being so..._insolent_ on the spot, but decided that it would not be wise to scare the newcomer I wished to do some 'dig-in' on. The punishment can wait. In fact, that would be their first lesson on who was in charge here. I turned my mind back to Violette's answer.

'Well, my father was a pureblood, and my mother was...not.' Her tone was not as enthusiastic as before, but only me noticed another small but curious detail.

'Was?' I hinted, staring deep into her eyes, and much to my frustration, I found nothing there. But it wasn't because of Occlumancy, I would have recognised it if it was. Then what?

'Um, my parents sort of...abandoned me when I was only a year old and left me on the roads to freeze to death. I was adopted, I didn't know whether they are alive or not, I don't even know their names. I only know what they are.' There was no sorrow in her voice, as if she was merely stating a fact. That can only mean that she was contented with her adoption. I had the impulse to ask her about her adoptive family but decided to leave the dangerous conversation about 'family' to another time. A safer time, at least.

My eyes softened the slightest bit. 'Oh, that's a pity. But don't worry, that would make you a half-blood, and although it could have been better, it is still acceptable in House Slytherin.'

The light sparked in her eyes once more, and she pouted and her brows furrowed together, as if she was thinking hard about something. 'Why does blood status matter so much?'

I smirked. 'Because, Violette,' I looked at her intently to let her grasp the significance of the words I was about to say to her, 'the ultimate truth is that muggleborns are worth no more than mud, and only when they are wiped away, only when there are only purebloods and elite half-bloods remaining, can the world finally be clean and perfect. We are better than the others. We, and only we, deserve to live in this world.'

Violette gave me a respectful and decisive nod, and I can see clearly the way my words, my view, me and my father's aim sinking deep into her heart.

From that moment on, I knew I found a faithful ally in the most unlikely newbie.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hoho, a billion thanks for those who favourited and followed my story! And especially to the one whose user name is like an angel *hint, hint*: Thanks you! Thank you! Thank you!... But of course I would be even more happier than I am now if you can leave behind a lovely review (STORY REVIEW, not just PM which of course is also very lovely!), darling! Have a fun read! Hope you like Violette! (The Violette in real life is going to bloody _murder_ me writing her like this, but it's not as if _she _can scare ME!)

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Fortunately enough, Violette was placed into the same dormitory as me, and that gave me a great chance to find out more about her mysterious identity. You might not understand why I found her intriguing, but just call it a hunch for now. (A/N: Violette in real life is one of my best friends, and yeah, as you can tell from the last name she chose, she is a big, big fan of Damon Salvatore in _The Vampire Diaries_. I USED to love Damon too, but my heart lies with Tom Riddle now, haha! Well, anyway, she would be a fun character - I hope. I'm trying to add as little OCs as I can, knowing that they can be quite annoying at times. So please, accept her!) I felt something inside her that was very unusual if not powerful, and her left eye, even though it looked exactly the same colour as the other one, somehow seemed odd and unfitting to me. My interest in her inevitably took away some of my focus on bringing down Harry Potter and restore my father to full power, but I supposed that even if I came up with a flawless plan, under the annoyingly watchful eyes of Dumbledore I highly doubted that I would gain much success. I am proud, yes, but I am not stupid as to underestimate my enemies. After saying good night to my new _friend_, I lay down in my bed and decided to leave the hardest questions to tomorrow.

I quickly fell asleep, and a dream took over me... Normally, although it might seem super-weird to you, I can at once tell if a dream would become a nightmare of not. (A/N: It's true, I can do this.) And most of the times, I can control my dream very well, meaning I can make _anything_ I want happen. (A/N: I used to be able to do this too, but after semi-telling this secret to a few of my friends, Morpheus the God of Dreams, no doubt it was him, took this ability away from me. Uh well, that SUCKS! But I'm trying to get used to this lack of control over my dreams.) But this dream... Nothing. Not a hint. It was as if I was not having this dream, but rather someone else _led _me into it. I kept my calmness and glanced around. I was in total darkness, I couldn't see a thing.

'Who's there? Show yourself, or you will regret it! I promise you are going to rue the day you were born!' I didn't allow my high-pitched voice to tremble the slightest bit.

To my surprise, someone actually answered, and the cold hiss-like voice, not unlike mine, sent shivers up my spine. 'Mmh, _poisonous _character, I like it. Very good.'

'Who are you?!' My voice getting shriller at each word.

'Someone involved in your past, present and future, someone so close to you... Yet not. Someone you have yearned for, during the past ten years you lived without... Now my dear Serafina, do you know who I am?' At hearing my name on the strange tongue of the mysterious male and the riddle he spoke of, I inwardly shuddered but I still would not show my fear. It is only a dream, nothing more. But is it really such a tricky riddle? Wait a minute, _riddle_... Someone involved in everything about me, could it be -

'_Father_?'

Exactly the moment the joyous yet frightening realisation hit me I woke up, covered in cold sweat. What do I have to wake up? I groaned and raised my head and was surprised to see that it was Violette. The concerned look in her pale blue eyes told it all. 'A nightmare, don't worry. Did I wake you up?'

She shook her head. 'No, sleeping has always been..._difficult_ for me.' Something about her tone made me assume that there was more to her sleeping problem than simply 'difficult'. My chillingly accurate instinct told me that this would be the perfect chance to get her secrets (if there ever were any) out of her. I charged out., hoping I was not wrong about this.

'It's OK, Violette, I know you are not human. You secret is safe with me.' I winked at her and my words had the satisfying effect of sending her into wide-eyed fright. Way to go masking your emotions, _dear friend_!

'How, how did you-' She managed to stammer out.

'How did I find out?' I laughed as if we were talking about the weather. 'It's nothing surprising, really. I noticed the strange signs since, uh yes, _last night_. Now tell me, Violette, what are you?'

A hard and determined look entered her azure eyes, surprising me for a second. 'Why should I tell you? This is hardly fair, don't you think? You want to know my secrets, when I don't get to know yours.'

'What do you mean?' I narrowed my eyes.

She snorted. 'Oh I think _you_ know exactly what I mean, with your annoying blood-supremacy and weird last name that, for some reason, happened to be _Voldemort's_.'

I stared at her blankly, masking all my emotions perfectly.

'What, suddenly you can't answer me?' Violette challenged. A bold move.

'You play a dangerous game, my _darling_ Violette.' I said to her quietly, my voice as silky as velvet, as deadly as poison. 'And you accuse me of such a monstrous thing. "Riddle" is a common name, and I'm surprised you know that it's the same as _His_, _I_ never knew that, in fact. On second thought, it seems that _you_ have far more connections to Voldemort than I do.'

Although my tone was attacking her, I realised that she was having the advantage. She _knew_ my biggest secret, but I don't know hers.

'Now who's playing a dangerous game?' She dared to _smirk_ at me, and I decided that this nonsense is enough.

With lightning-swift wand movements, I whispered '_Silencio_' to her and before she can react in any way...

'_Crucio._' I said, mentally summoning up a desire to cause her pain.

However, to my shock, confusion and a slight tingling of fear that I instantly shoved aside, she didn't drop to the ground, she didn't even so much as flinch. And there was absolutely no pain visible in her eyes. It was as if the Unforgivable Curse couldn't affect her at all! How would such a thing be possible?

In a quick decision, I removed the Silencing Charm on her. Now at last, I can sense that she was afraid, I smirked but she didn't seem to notice. Narrowing my eyes, I observed her carefully, wand still out. She seemed to be having a fight with her eye... Wait, did I just say her _eye_? Her left eye to be exact. Suddenly, she put a hand over it and closed her other eye in obvious fright. I chuckled quietly, and the sound itself would be creepy enough to scare _Lucy_ (Lucius) out of his already lacking wits. Slowly, I walked over to her and gently tried to remove that hand to uncover the secret behind it.

Violette was a lot stronger than she looked - she almost broke my wrist! Ignoring the slight pain, I casted a simple spell with my wand to remove her hand. I knew she attempted to close both of her eyes shut, but movements too sudden left them open, vulnerable to my gaze. My eyes widened the slightest bit, barely noticeable. Her left eye, instead of the azure colour of the other one, was a soft, magical lake green!

'Well, well, well, isn't this _interesting_?' I cooed, 'First the Cruciatus Curse failed to affect you, and _now _you have eyes in different colours, mmh?'

'You - you -' Violette managed to stutter out.

'Yeah, _me, me_,' I mocked, 'What a wonderful speaker you are!'

'You have no idea what I am capable of.' She said finally, refusing to meet my eyes. A clever move, that, for if she did, I would not hesitate to use Legilimancy on her. But still, that made me pause. She was speaking the truth, unfortunately. I knew next to nothing about her, let alone what she was capable of.

'You're right, I don't.' I replied brightly, and she was so startled that she stared. 'Relax, darling, your secret is safe with me!'

'Then...' She asked slowly, 'What exactly do you want from me?' I mentally sighed. For a moment I almost thought her brave, but I can see now that she was still as frightened as someone can possibly be.

I chose my words carefully, fighting back a yawn. Perhaps it was still not the time to talk about anything too big and serious, yet. 'I'm just curious, you know. At the feast you were all sunshine and friendly, but now you're acting like I'm a pirate after your treasure. May I inquire why?'

She hung her head. 'Well, I apologise about that. It's just that, when it comes to my, uh..._identity_, it's just a touchy subject, you know? So, um... Anyway, I shouldn't have said such foul things from you, I mean, you can't _possibly_ be related to Voldemort! I understand your anger at this outrageous accusation. Sorry.'

She was telling the truth. I almost laughed hysterically - I almost thought she was hard to deal with! But no, she was weak, and predictable, just like the rest. I faked the warmest smile I can manage, 'No, I'm the one that should say sorry, I haven't be exactly polite tonight either. Didn't sleep well, you see...'

Violette looked relieved and broke into a sunshine-like smile, 'Oh, hope you can sleep better! So... Truce?' She held out her hand.

'Truce.' I took it, and to make the whole game much more convincing, I pulled her into a hug - an act which disgusted myself, but useful nonetheless.

She seemed surprised at this act of affection, but extremely pleased. 'That's wonderful, thanks, Serafina!' Then she turned serious. 'And, uh, about this weird eye thing and your suspicion of me not being human, don't tell anyone, OK?' When I nodded she continued, 'Then I'll tell you my secret some other time. I promise.'

I smiled a real smile for her wrong and amusing trust in me, but obviously she took it for me being sincere. 'Thank you, my dear Violette. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it. Now I'm going to try and get some more sleep. Goodnight!'

' 'Night!' She answered cheerfully and I pulled back to curtains of my four-poster bed, trying my hardest to sleep.

However, the strange dream did not come this time, and I had the same dream I've had for years: a young man I couldn't recognise but felt somewhat familiar, with pale skin, dark brown hair, and enchanting, powerful deep blue eyes and high cheekbones, a sadistic smirk on his handsome, and somehow aristocratic face. But, just as every other time I dreamt of this mysterious young man, I forgot all about it when I woke up in the morning.

Author's Note About The Chapter (will later be written as ANATC for convenience): Okay, darling, don't start _trying_ to _Crucio_ me, not unless you want to be shot by a _Avada Kedavra_! Oh, okay, I'll try to step out of this whole Serafina Riddle character now. Right... Thanks for reading this ridiculously boring (in my opinion, if you feel otherwise, please review or PM me) chapter! But this is inevitable. A fill-up is crucio - no, sorry, _crucial_ (gods am I really mad?) for this story. And I'm sure this chapter filled your head with annoying questions such as: Why the hell can't Serafina finish that Voldemort-y dream? And... What the hell is the secret behind Violette? (Not 'is'. and it's 'secret_s_') Then... Who the bloody hell is the mysterious young man in our evil girl's dream? Is that who I think it is - no, that can't be it, can it possibly be _him_?! (You'll have to be more specific darling, in the _asking_, but did I say that I will answer it truthfully? Oops, sorry, I'm falling into my slippery-tongue self again!)

Will start the next chapter soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thank you, all of you, for reviewing! I hope to hear from you darlings again soon!

And if you have watched _Once Upon a Time_, a friend of mine told me that Hook is developing feelings for Emma-wrinkles-all-over-her-face-and-looks-older-th an-her-mother Swan! My gods! Yucks! And a pity that Belle is separated from dearie Rumple!

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Morning arrived quickly, and although I had hardly any sleep last night, I was still the first to rise in my dormitory - unless you counted Violette, who didn't seem to have slept at all. When I woke up and pulled the curtains open, I found her sitting on the bed, listening to some music, earphones on, and rocking her head back and forth, following the song's beats. (A/N: Yep, that's the real Violette - drowning in the world of music!) She saw me getting up, and immediately leapt up, pulling off her earphones, glancing at me rather sheepishly. I didn't actually make any efforts to try and intimidate her, but like my father, people _simply _got frightened by me. Smirking at her reaction, I raised an eyebrow, 'Why acting so guilty, Violette?' Then my eyes fell on that little piece of music device again, and a malicious glint entered my icy blue eyes, 'Ah, I see... A _muddog _device. (that was my personal insulting name for mud - oh oops, _muggles_. It fitted the word 'mudblood' perfectly, don't you think?) And I thought that I've _educated _you about the importance of blood-supremacy last night at the feast? My, my,'

She looked positively scared out of her wits now. 'P - _please_, Serafina! I, I... I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry! Guess I still didn't know the rules very well - but of course I would be most willing to learn more from you, Serafina...'

I almost rolled my eyes at her pathetic excuse of a well-spoken defense. Sometimes I thought she was strong-minded, but now Violette finally made it evident to me that she possessed no true courage, only foolish stubbornness. 'Never mind,' I waved a hand to stop her speaking, 'just get rid of the _thing_, and I'll expect you at the Great Hall in fifteen minutes. It is always important to make a good first impression, don't you think?'

With that, I turned toward the bathroom, leaving her to battle with her thoughts, wondering whether she should take that as a kindly advice or a cold command.

The bathroom was cool and quiet just like the rest of House Slytherin, much to my liking. I needed to look presentable on my first day at school. I gazed at my reflection critically in the mirror. I was too pale, my features too sharp... And that was why I came here for: to fix the 'problems'. I added a bit colour to my cheeks, barely noticeable eye-liner, and a rosy lipstick. Wearing a sort of cloak-like tight black dress that showed my curves but not breaking any rules for I still wore the school uniform on the outside. Grinning proudly at the Slytherin sign on my robes, I walked gracefully to the Great Hall, which I expected to be empty for fifteen minutes still hadn't passed since I told Violette to be there. However, the sound of two persons speaking made me stop on my tracks. It was Violette...and _Dumbledore_.

'Now, Ms. Salvatore, why in such a hurry? The breakfast time isn't even _near _yet.' I cursed under my breath; meddling old fool as always.

'You don't understand, professor, _someone _advised me to be here early...' She trailed off, obviously not professional at lying at all.

'Let me guess - does that _someone _happened to be Ms. Riddle by any chance?' Dumbledore's tone became sharp as I held my breath.

'W- what? Of course not! Serafina has always been very kind... So, no, I mean, yes, she _advised _me to be here early.' She stuttered pathetically.

'Did she hurt you?' It didn't sound like a question, more like a demand.

Silence followed after that.

'Ms. Salvatore,' Dumbledore began softly, 'remember that as long as I am headmaster here, as long as there is a just soul here, bullying other students would never go unpunished within Hogwarts. Always remember this, Ms. Salvatore. If she ever hurts you, or hurts you _again_, please come to me. I would be more than willing to solve your problem - and _hers_. Alright?'

Anger boiled up inside me, and if it was not for the unwelcomed wave of panic, my eyes would have started turning red. I can only imagine Violette nodding furiously as she answered, 'Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, sir.'

'Nothing at all, dear girl. Well, I have something to do in my office, and if everything is fine, I will leave you here to wait for breakfast, then?' Of course everything will be just fine if _you _werenot stick your apparently not-broken-enough nose into _my _business!

'Yes, sir, thank you. Good day!'

'Good day...' With that, he left the hall.

I waited until the footsteps were completely faded, and was just about to enter the hall when a small figure with flowing golden hair rushed past me in an inhuman speed, not even noticing me standing there by the gate. I caught her wrist and swung her around just in time.

'Going somewhere, Violette?' I asked sweetly with a sickly smile on my face.

Her face whitened at once. 'Um, yeah, I was looking for you, actually! Please, Serafina, I have no idea what the Headmaster wants, and believe me, I didn't tell him anything!'

I gave her a bored look. 'I know, Violette, I know. But if I catch you talking to that old man ever again...' I whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

'I _swear _I won't go talk to him, Serafina!' Then Violette said something that surprised me, 'But if you keep scaring like this Professor Dumbledore will find out everything sooner or later.'

I grit my teeth - that ungrateful little fool! 'Is that a _threat_, Violette?'

'Maybe.' She smirked bravely and I was stunned for only moments later she was trembling in genuine fear. There was definitely something _really _wrong about her, and that intrigued me even more. I showed none of these emotions, of course, and I suddenly realised that if I want to truly gain her trust, I would have to change my tactics.

I forced my eyes to soften. 'I didn't try to scare you, Violette, what's this nonsense! Come, let us return to the Great Hall. I'm starving.'

She stared at me suspiciously than as if finally deciding that I was being truthful, smiled merrily, 'Thanks, Serafina! Let's go!'

So we walked into the Hall together, and by now some students from all four Houses were starting to fill in as well. I immediately noticed a familiar blond head at the Slytherin table. Draco gave me a greeting sort of smirk which I returned, and he raised an eyebrow at Violette. She rolled her eyes and glared at him as if to say 'What's your problem?', I bit back laughter. That was one thing I actually liked about her; she was straightforward and unafraid of the purebloods.

'Morning!' Draco greeted, having a smirking and eyebrow-raising contest with Violette. If it were not for me being, well, _me_, it would be a fun thing to watch.

'Morning to you too.' I said, and noticed a mischievous sort of glint in his grey eyes.

'What's on your mind, Draco?' I asked.

His smirk grew wider. This had better be something good. 'I think I've figured out a way to get Potter and that Weasley expelled.'

That caught my interest. 'Oh, and what would that be?'

A hesitant frown reached his features. 'But aren't them your _friends_?'

My patience snapped. How in the name of Salazar did the Malfoys give birth to such an _idiot_? I was just about to snap at him that they were _not _my friend when I saw Violette listening curiously. Oh no, she cannot hear the truth, or she would go straight to _Dumbledore_. And then things will turn...really...unpleasant.

So I smiled unnaturally sweetly and said, 'That they are. We'll proceed to discuss what a good friend _Harry _makes later. End of conversation.'

Draco gulped and hurriedly turned away to talk with, or rather, talk _to _the two dim-wits Crabbe and Goyle.

'What was that about?' Violette asked.

'Well, the usual, Draco doubting Harry's friendliness.' I shrugged.

She merely nodded, not looking quite convinced though, but she let the topic drop.

By that time, the first Gryffindors were starting to arrive at the Hall. Among them, it was fairly easy to spot Potter and his sidekick Weasley, and they seemed very happy about something. I glided to them and gave them a fright by whispering 'boo' behind them.

'Bloody hell, Serafina, you scared us!' Weasley - uh OK, _Ron_ said.

'Morning!' Harry greeted me brightly, smiling from ear to ear.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Is there something you should tell me?'

He hesitated for a second than lowered his voice excitedly, 'Actually, I was made Gryffindor Seeker!'

I gasped, not in surprise, but in disgust. They didn't notice the difference though. Favouring old Dumbledore, ha! 'Really? Dear Salazar, Harry, congratulations! You must be really good. I bet my House will have a difficult time this year, haha! Wait till Draco hears of this!'

My little suggestion came true at the end of the meal. Draco foolishly confronted Harry and challenged him to a 'midnight duel'. Uh oh, so _this _was the little ingenious plan he was talking about. I thought about it for a second and wondered if I should tell Harry the inside information about the trick. But my inner evil part wanted him expelled for good so much, so I simply sat back and decided to see how the thing will go.


End file.
